Captain Marvel Returns
by The True Spirit of Vengeance
Summary: GenisVell has been reduced to atoms and scattered by Baron Zemo...in his castle in Limbo the timelord Immortus watches this event with disdain. Immortus shakes his head and says Zemo is indeed a fool.....that universe needs Captain Marvel!


In the mists of the realm of Limbo sits the castle of the time lord Immortus. Sitting upon his throne, Immortus gazes into one of his many monitor screens as he observes how the current Baron Zemo, son of the original Zemo, uses the moonstones to kill Genis-Vell the son of the deceased Captain Mar-Vell and then scatter him to the ends of time. After the deed is done, Immortus sat back in his throne and pondered what he saw along with other data that he had. He then shook his head and said "Zemo...you blasted fool!" Immortus then entered his laboratory and using his powers over time and space and his item known as the Forever Crystal to warp time for Genis-Vell and restore him, but not as he was as a Thunderbolt, but rather as he was just before he was killed by Atlas and erroneously revived by Zemo, yet with all his memories of being a Thunderbolt intact. As he materialized, Genis was still yelling his last words "Wait! Give me another chance!" Genis then looked around in confusion and collapsed unconscious. Soon he revived and saw Immortus standing over him, "Feeling better now, Genis?" he asked.

Genis: "I think so yes...but I feel strange...confused..."

Immortus: "That is to be expected considered what just happened. Do you remember Baron Zemo?"

Genis sat bolt upright in anger: "ZEMO! That lousy...he tried to kill me!"

Immortus: "Actually he did but I restored you...after a fashion."

Genis then looked at his costume and realized what Immortus meant: "Wait a minute...my powers..my costume...this is how I was before Atlas killed me...yet I remember Zemo and the T-bolts..."

Immortus: "Correct. I used my powers over time and space along with a special device to warp time for you and you alone. You still remember dying at the hands of the Thunderbolts, only to be revived by Zemo and later killed by him again to save the cosmos, yet at the same time you didnt. I have restored your life yet at the same time kept things congruent for you to avoid a massive temporal paradox."

Genis: "So I died yet didnt, is what you are saying..."

Immortus: "Correct."

Genis: "Man and I thought my Cosmic Awareness would drive me insane..."

Immortus smiled and said, "Yes it can be confusing, but its best to not think to hard about it. Simply accept the fact that you live anew. Also I have healed your mind and reset your Cosmic Awareness, at least for the moment to a lower level."

Genis: "What do you mean?" Genis stood up and began to stretch and move around a bit to test himself.

Immortus: "Simple enough. Your Awareness became awakened to its full capacity long before you were ready for it. You couldnt handle the onslaught of knowing and thus you went insane. When I restored you, I diminished your Awareness to the level your father had, but its not permenant. The more you use it and the longer you use it, the more likely you will fully reactivate it and risk insanity again."

Genis: "Then what do I do?"

Immortus: "Learn to control it, learn to control yourself. Learn to be a hero."

Genis: "Hm. Rather cryptic, next I suppose you will tell me that I must seek my answers for myself"

Immortus laughs "Quite correct. Now for the biog question; do you know why I restored you?"

Genis: "Well I would like to think it was out of kindness but I sense you have another purpose in mind"

Immortus: "I do indeed. The fact is that there are many threats out there that could destroy the Earth or the Universe. Yet despite the efforts of certain heroes like Quasar and Nova, things are bad. The Universe needs a Champion. The Universe NEEDS a Captain Marvel."

Genis: "Can you tell me what this great menace is?"

Immortus: "That you will learn in due time. Be advised though that if you use your Awareness to divine it too soon you risk losing control again. Now I must send you back to your timeline."

Genis: "Wait a moment. Not to sound ungrateful, because I am, but if you can restore me, why not restore my father? It sounds like he is the one you would want for this new menace."

Immortus smiled and said, "Why didnt I restore your father? Indeed that is something you must come to understand and decide for yourself. However I shall send you to one that can perhaps aid you in seeking the answers you need." With that Immortus gestured and Genis disappeared. Immortus then sat back upon his throne and sighed..."Yes...things have now begun. Now we shall see what transpires..." with that he began to monitor Genis as Genis materialized outside the home of Dr. Strange...

MAR-VELL FANFIC pt 2

Genis along with Dr. Strange and Rick Jones arrive on Titan and meet with Mentor, Eros Phylla and Elysius. Genis tells them of how Immortus restored him and of the warnings he received, and of his desire to restore Mar-Vell.

Mentor: "Genis….please. Think carefully about this. Your argument about the vast majority of Earth heroes returning from the realm death has some validity. But to arbitrarily seek to revive someone is foolish and dangerous. Everyone dies, it is a fact of the Universe, and that cannot be changed."

Genis: "Everyone but an Eternal"

Mentor: "Even an Eternal can perish. My brother Zuras is an example of that."

Genis: "Look its no secret that neither Phylla nor myself are up to fulfilling the Legacy of our father. I've tried and as far as I'm concerned I blew it, thanks to my lack of control over my Cosmic Awareness. Phylla at least has the wisdom to admit she isn't up to the task."

Phylla: "Yes but that doesn't mean we should seek to violate certain laws of the universe."

Genis: "Immortus told me that the Universe needs a Captain Marvel. Yet he refused to elaborate on why he didn't restore father to life. Clearly such a temporal resurrection is well within his means."

Dr. Strange: "Perhaps with you, it wasn't your ordained time to die, but with Mar-Vell it was."

Genis: "Perhaps. But again, that still doesn't mean he can't return." He then looks at Elysius and asks "You've been awfully silent, mom. Don't you have anything to say?"

Elysius merely sits silently, still clearly mourning for her lost love, and fearful of what may come of this.

Rick Jones: "Genis, look. It's obvious that we can't dissuade you from this, but what makes you think you can bring Mar-Vell back?"

Genis: "Dr. Strange took me back in time via my astral form to show me my father's death. I saw how the spirit of Thanos was sent by Death to retrieve him and how my father was granted one last battle before passing. I saw how he struggled against dying, until Thanos' lectures about the inevitability of Death won him over and how he bravely and nobly gave in to Death and was led into the light."

Mentor and Elysius exchange startled looks at this information.

Mentor: "My son was sent to claim Mar-Vell….interesting. Given his relationship to Death that isn't surprising, and there is some logic to Death giving Mar-Vell one last fight as befitting a warrior. But I still don't see the relevance of this."

Genis: "I think I knew the answer all along, and I've been pondering the matter with as much of my Awareness as I dare to use. I am convinced of this: other Heroes were able to come back because they died violent deaths and left restless spirits behind that wanted to return. Mar-Vell didn't die such a death. He died of a cursed disease and in the end, gave himself to death. Had he kept on fighting I am certain Death couldn't have claimed him."

Before anyone else could speak a deep gravelly voice startled them all even as a giant figure strode through a teleportation portal. "From the mouth of babes, even wisdom can be found." Thanos materialized in front of them all, smiling and said "The young warrior is correct" Thanos then turned to his father and smiled at him then dropped to one knee and said "Greetings father. It has been….a long time."

Mentor clearly startled at this turn of events "Greetings my son. I have heard rumors about you of late….."

Thanos: "Some of which may indeed be true. However the one about myself having changed into a force of good in the universe is indeed true. No longer am I the Death-worshipping, power crazed nihilist I once was. I have seen many things and been changed by my experiences."

Phyla suddenly stood up with fists glowing with energy from her newly obtained Quantum Bands and said: "Really? You could have fooled me, Thanos. After the way you blasted me and abducted Moondragon…"

Thanos cut her off with a wave of his hand: "Oh that. My participation in that was to help maneuver events to set up Annhilus' defeat. As to my death….well lets just say reports of my death are…ambiguous and leave it at that. I hear Drax is feeling very proud of his accomplishment, no need to upset him."

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, not noticing the brief flicker of stars and space flowing over Phylla and Genis' faces as their awareness flickered and gave them the insight they needed.

Genis: "Thanos is indeed speaking the truth. He has changed. But more to the issue at hand, what do you mean I was speaking wisdom?"

Thanos stood up and said "It is indeed true that I was sent to bring Mar-Vell to my now former Mistress Death. Mar-Vell and Adam Warlock were my two greatest foes, my arch nemesis. I had great respect for Mar-Vell and I still do. Thus I was sent to bring him to Death. It is also true that on those rare occasions that someone is strong enough to continually reject Death that they cannot be claimed. (ref. Deadly Earnest, foe of alpha flight) It is rare that such a thing occurs. Genis is also correct about Mar-Vell's peaceful acceptance of his fate at the end as a hindrance to his return." Thanos pulls out a tiny device and thumbs it on, creating a holo image above the table around which they sat. "This is an extract from my personal logs, back from when I was the custodian of the Reality Gem. I was studying it and decided to use its power in a certain manner. Observe."

All assembled watch as Thanos uses the power of the Reality Gem to bring Mar-Vell back to life. They listen as the two former foes speak and of how Mar-Vell believes that his time is indeed done on this plane of existence. They then see how Thanos came to believe this to be the truth and watch as Thanos sends Mar-Vell back to the hereafter. (Ref. Cosmic Powers Unlimited #1)

Everyone sat in stunned silence for some time before Thanos spoke again "as you can see, Genis' claim of Mar-Vell's spirit being at peace is valid. Despite any temporary aberrations such as when the Grandmaster briefly usurped Death (1987 Avengers West annual) or when the Earth villain calling himself the Grim Reaper breached the barrier of life and death, Mar-Vell has been at peace and doesn't seek to return. Unless that changes, Mar-Vell has no hope of coming back."

Genis; "Then I must go through with my plan and speak to him directly."

This startled everyone except Thanos, who nodded silently.

Dr. Strange "So you are still determined to seek out Mar-Vell in the realm of Death?"

Genis: "I am."

Dr. Strange "I am very reluctant to aid you in this, Genis. While true I could send you there, such a spell is difficult to maintain. Also Death herself may not look kindly upon such an intrusion."

Thanos; "Then perhaps I should take him, with an assist from a certain degenerate ally."

As if on cue, Pip the Troll materialized in the room, "someone call for me?"

Thanos; "indeed I did, troll. Genis and I have need of your unique services."

Pip; "Where to, big guy?"

Thanos: "To a place you took me and others to once before."

Pip suddenly looks scared, "You aren't talking about where I think you are talking about are you?"

Thanos: "I am indeed. The Realm of Death." Thanos then looked at Genis, "Though I am not the lover of Death that I was, I know I still have a certain status with her still. I may be able to help you."

Genis nodded. "Agreed. You, Pip and I shall go to seek my father."

Rick Jones: "Not without me you won't! If there is anyone with any chance of getting Mar-Vell to wake up, its me. I owe him too much to let this chance slide past me."

Thanos gazed at Rick for a moment then smiled. "Excellent. I was hoping you would come. You of all here know Mar-Vell the best." Thanos then looked at Phylla, "You however should remain. Though you are not the warrior Mar-Vell was, someone should remain to keep the family name alive."

Mentor: "I cannot approve of this, but I too shall come. I once said I would have given anything to have saved him, and I still would. Eros, please look after Elysius and Phylla."

Eros nodded and placed a comforting hand on Elysius' shoulder as the others dematerialized, leaving him, Elysius, Phylla and Dr. Strange behind.

Soon the group materialized in the Palace of Death herself. Only Thanos seemed at home amidst the constant gloom of the realm. Everyone else stared in awe and instinctive horror at their surroundings.

Thanos: "Come, Death's throne room is just ahead. She is there"

Mentor: "How do you know?"

Thanos: "I know"

The group entered the throne room where atop her throne of bones and skulls, shrouded in her dark robes, sat Death. On each side of her throne a minion sat looking at the group. One of them stood, "Mistress Death doesn't approve of the living here in her realm but greets you anyway." Thanos nodded then stared at Death and said, "My lady, though our relationship has changed greatly, I would humbly ask that you speak to us directly to make our encounter friendlier and to appease the minds of those that are less accustomed to you then I."

Death sat in silence for a moment then stood up and strode down to them and as she did, her features shifted and flowed until she stood before them, still robed but wearing the face of Thanos' mother. "I trust this form is more..familiar?" Mentor stood in aggrieved silence as Thanos responded, "An interesting choice, but yes; however I also am certain that you know why we have come."

Death: "You seek to alter the balance of life and death that you restored recently when you destroyed and rebuilt the cosmos."

Mentor: "What??"

Thanos: "A long story, father. Simply put, the universe was dying due to an astral imbalance and I was chosen by the one that even Eternity bows to, to restore things. This is what changed me. You do not know of it due to when I restored things I made certain that only I would remember. Only Death and Adam Warlock know of what I had done." (Ref. Marvel Universe: The End)

Death: "And now you seek to start the imbalance anew." She then gazed at Genis; "Though perhaps the imbalance has already started. I know of what happened to you and how you were taken from me thru temporal bypass by Immortus."

Genis: "Enough of this. I am here to speak to my father."

Death: "Such impatience. Why do you wish to speak with him?"

Genis: "You know why."

Death: "But do you?"

Genis: "Yes."

Death: "Indeed…..very well. Perhaps you do. Perhaps you don't. But I am not an unkind Mistress. I shall grant you the audience you seek. Be advised that I shall not exert any influence over him. He shall speak freely and of his own volition. What he has to say though, you may not like." Death then waved her hand and a portal of golden light formed. "Through that portal is a special place where I send all heroes and champions who have come to me. He is in there"

Genis quickly strode into the portal with Rick Jones and the others following. Death merely stood by silently and watched, though had any been there to witness it, they might have seen a slight smile on her face for a moment.

On the other side of the portal, the group stood in awe at the realm that they had entered. It was a realm of peace and paradise. Sunlight skies, joyful noises to be heard, etc. As they looked around they saw the spirits of other heroes who had been sent there. Alien heroes from other worlds, non super heroes soldiers and leaders of Earth who had distinguished themselves, and departed superheroes and costumed adventurers who had fought the good fight. Among them were WW 2 heroes; Spirit of '76 and the Patriot both of whom perished keeping the legacy of Captain America alive. The flaming hero Toro, former sidekick of the android Human Torch also greeted them, and then they saw the original Thunderbird of the X-men, whose brief career was cut short battling Count Nefaria, then came the X-man Banshee. Even the deceased Nova, herald to Galactus greeted them. Next they were eclipsed by the shadow of the recently deceased Bill Foster, who was slain in the ongoing Civil War. All of them directed the party down the path they walked stating that Mar-Vell was at the end of the path. As they strode in stunned silence, they saw monuments to the heroes of the realm and on each one was a plaque that when gazed upon would show them the entire history of the one the monument was built for.

After an unknown amount of time on the path, for time truly doesn't exist in the realm of Death, they came to the end of the path. Before them was a large mountain and greeting them was the spirit of the deceased hero, the original Union Jack. He pointed to the top of the mountain and said "Mar-Vell is up there. He spends much of his eternal rest atop the mountain in meditation." Rick thanked him and the team began to hike up the mountain path. After another inestimable amount of time, they came to the mountain top. Atop the mountain was a grassy plain beneath a sunlight sky. In the middle of the plain, floating in a meditative trance and wearing monk-style robes over his familiar costume was the legendary Captain Mar-Vell. Silently they strode up to Mar-Vell, who without turning, said "You truly shouldn't be here," he then stood up and faced them and smiled, "but it is good to see you all, even you Thanos." For a time, greetings were exchanged amongst them before Genis stopped it all and said, "If you were Aware of our presence here, then you know why we've come, father."

Mar-Vell: "I do indeed. However I am sorry to say that you came in futility. Everything comes to an end. As Thanos had explained to me in our last fight, Death does win in the end, no matter what."

Mentor: "Mar-Vell, even I counseled your son against this, but it is a fact that the Universe would be better off if you were alive once more. Many threats have passed since your time, but the current crisis on Earth, as well as the one Immortus hinted at when he restored your son, encourages me to believe that you are needed again."

Rick: "Come on Marv. You can't be serious in wanting to stay here in this …Nirvana. Don't you get bored? Lonely? Don't you miss Elysius?"

Mar-Vell: "I miss her more then any of you realize. For time, we were reunited here (ref. 1990's Warlock miniseries) until my son rebooted the cosmos. In doing so, she was restored to life. Though I was angry for a time, I accepted that her time wasn't up and that the day will come when she and I will reunite here, forever. As to these other menaces, I am not entirely unaware of certain events that have occurred since I came here. I am aware that the Earth Hero, Quasar, had been chosen by Eon to be the next Protector of the Universe. I also am aware of your adventures and exploits, my son."

Genis: "Then even you must realize that I am failure."

Mar-Vell: "You fail because you believe that you will. You fail because you try too hard to follow in my steps. I am proud of you, my son. Yes you have erred in the past and will likely err again in the future, but even my life wasn't perfect. Mistakes happen; you learn from them and move on. That is the one of the things about life, you can learn and achieve."

Genis: "Yes but Phylla and I aren't up to the task. Your legacy as a hero and champion is rather daunting."

Mar-Vell: "Then make your own legacy. While it is true that I am proud of you and Phylla for trying to follow my path, a parent can be equally proud when their children forge their own path."

Rick: "Marv. Please consider what you are saying. Are you aware of what is happening with the heroes of Earth even as we stand here speaking? Are you aware of what has gone on at all with Quasar and Nova?"

Mar-Vell: "I don't focus my awareness too much on the world of the living, Rick. But I do know that the universe is in good hands with them. As to the heroes of Earth, they have been in conflicts before and resolved them."

Rick: "Not like this Marv. Right now, the heroes of Earth are locked in a brutal Civil War amongst themselves. Hero vs. Hero, with earth the battle field and all due to some stupid legislation that states heroes must register with the government. There have been injuries and causalities on both sides, one of which was Bill Foster aka Goliath. To make matters worse, heroes that don't comply are captured and imprisoned in the Negative Zone!"

Mar-Vell: "…I see….but surely Captain America or Thor would stop such a thing."

Rick: "Cap is against the Registration Act and leads an army of like minded heroes against the army of Pro Registration heroes that are led by Reed Richards and Iron Man. As to Thor….he was gone for a time and apparently he's back, but he is the one that killed Goliath."

Mar-Vell: "I see."

Genis: "You could stop this, father. I cannot."

Mar-Vell: "And how would I go about stopping it? By adding to the carnage? By jumping in and using photonic energy blasts against those who are wrong? That isn't the way, Genis."

Rick: "Violence isn't always the answer, Mar-Vell. But at this point I don't know what else would be. By the way, do you know what the spark was that ignited this war?"

Mar-Vell: "No. As I stated I don't focus my awareness much on the realm of the living."

Rick: "And why is that? Are you afraid you would become TEMPTED to live again? Would you realize how much you miss being alive, would you see how much Elysius misses you, and how badly she yearns for you, would you see that she is broken hearted and alone?!"

Mar-Vell: "Rick, I understand how you feel but…."

Rick: "NO! You don't understand! For all your vaunted Cosmic Awareness, you don't understand at all! You have no idea the pain I and the others suffered while we watched helplessly as you lay dying. You have no idea at all how your demise carried repercussions through the cosmos! Do you have any idea at all about how heartbroken Elysius is? She is the one person in the universe that misses you more then I do, Mar-Vell! But no, you'd rather float around here in this…place! And as to that spark I mentioned that ignited the current Civil War on Earth, would you even care at all if I told you that it was our old foe NITRO that did it when he detonated and killed some heroes of Earth as well as hundreds of civilians???"

Before Mar-Vell could say anything, the spirits of the departed New Warriors appeared. Everyone was surprised, except for Thanos, who seemed to smile for a split second.

Night-Thrasher "Your friend speaks true, Mar-Vell. It was the villain Nitro that killed us along with the town of Stamford. Granted our arrogance is to blame but it was still Nitro in the end that was the killer."

Rick: "Also Mar-Vell, according to Avengers files, Iron Man battled Nitro sometime ago. Iron Man accessed data on Nitro and in the file was the notation about Nitro being the one that stole the nerve gas that made you ill. You know what Nitro did when Iron Man told him of this? He LAUGHED! He was glad about that and to this day revels in the fact that he is the one that KILLED YOU!"

Mar-Vell: "Rick, it was the gas that killed me. The container was ruptured in our battle and I had no choice but to seal it with my own hands. What was I to do? Sit back and allow millions to die from it? It was an accident that killed me, not Nitro."

Genis: "Sorry Father, but I disagree wholeheartedly with that assessment."

Mentor: "While there is some validity to your assertion, Mar-Vell, I to disagree"

Thanos: "As do I"

Rick: "See? DO YOU SEE? Your death was no mere accident! You wasting and rotting away, slowly suffering from the intense pain caused by your cancer was no accident. If NITRO hadn't stolen the gas, you wouldn't have had to fight him and thus not be exposed. As far as I and the others here and even the majority of Earth heroes are concerned, NITRO is guilty of MURDER! YOUR MURDER!" Rick paused for a moment then said, "The Captain Mar-Vell I knew before becoming the Protector of the Universe and gaining Cosmic Awareness would be angry at Nitro. The Captain Mar-Vell I knew before he was the Protector would have DONE SOMETHING about this to permanently stop Nitro! The Captain Mar-Vell I knew before he was the Protector would have avenged himself. The Captain Mar-Vell I see here and now seems to be more inclined to sit here among the clouds and twiddle his damn thumbs until the end of time! Doesn't the pain and agony you suffered in those final months mean anything to you? Can't you get it into your damn thick stupid head that you were MURDERED?"

Mar-Vell merely stood in stunned silence and Rick turned and stalked away. Mar-Vell started to reach for Rick to talk to him then hesitated and stopped.

Genis: "I once battled Nitro, father. I was determined to avenge your death and dispense vengeance upon Nitro. Then I saw a plaque in a museum of the Kree. The Plaque was about you and it had the slogan "Defeat your enemy, but don't become the enemy". I chose then to incarcerate Nitro. However that didn't last. He's free now and he has ignited a horrifying conflict on Earth, Hero vs Hero with the villains sitting back and laughing and innocents in the crossfire, injuries and death and the cries from the innocents for a savior to end this nightmare. I have considered returning and attempting to end the conflict somehow, but I am not you. Many see me as a cheap copy of the original, or a mere Pretender to the Legacy and name you have left behind. I have power, yes. What I lack is the wisdom and inner peace that you have. I can't control my awareness forever, as Immortus stated when he restored me. He also stated that the Universe needs a Captain Marvel. He didn't state why or who that person would be, nor why he didn't use his powers over time to restore you. I only know this, the universe needs YOU far more then it does someone who is viewed as a cheap copy."

Genis then walked away as Mentor spoke, "Mar-Vell, I am indeed sorry that we had to meet like this. I am even sorrier for the torment you are undoubtedly feeling, but much of what has been said is true. You are revered and honored by many, and your passing has left a grave wound in the soul of Elysius. She tried to heal it by creating Genis from tissue samples of you and her, then later by creating Phylla. We have loved for them and cared for them and equipped them to carry on in your name, but your children need their father, and Elysius needs her lover. More then that, Rick and Genis are right. The people of Earth and its heroes need a savior. A symbol to reach out and hold on to, one that can end the madness that has gripped them and bring light to this dark hour of theirs, and restore peace. Can you honestly say that there is anyone else that could do this besides you? Do you honestly believe in your soul that you can just stay here in the hereafter, knowing that there is work that only you can do? Knowing that the heroes who regard you so highly are fighting amongst themselves and dying over something as foolish as a piece of legislation? Please, come back to life. It was theorized by Genis and verified by Thanos that you haven't returned to life unlike other heroes due to it being a matter of choice. The choice is yours Mar-Vell, live anew knowing that you can do more good and bring hope once again to many, or remain here forever."

Mentor then joined Genis and Rick as Pip also joined them, clearly knowing he was out of league in such an event as this. They then watched and listened as Thanos began to speak;

Thanos "So now it comes to you and I again, Mar-Vell."

Mar-Vell: "Indeed it does."

Thanos: "When we battled at the end of your life, I was still a Death-worshipping nihilist who still believed in the finality of death. Yet here I am, alive again. Granted it was due to Death needing the one she considered her greatest worshipper to perform her mission, but in the end I was rejected by Death and consigned to land of the living. In that time I have gained greater knowledge and wisdom and have saved the universe from cosmic peril more then once. Granted I will likely never be fully believed or trusted by others, and granted that my actions appeared to be amoral, they were nevertheless effective. However among the lessons I have learned and the wisdom I have gained, there is one that took me sometime to come to accept; Death need not be the end. For all my nihilistic ways and philosophies I had neglected to ponder much on the concept of rebirth. I was a restless and angry spirit and thus ripe for revival by Death. Others that have died and returned also left restless spirits that could come back. I have wronged you Mar-Vell in doing so well to convince you in that final battle of the finality of death. Yes it is true that Death is a release from pain and suffering. It is true that Death can bring peace and a cease from strife. It is also true that life can and is worth living if one does it well and has a just cause. Your cause was to Protect the Universe, yes mainly from me, but you still faced other threats such as the legacy programs I had left in ISAAC, and also the demigod Korvac. You faced all of them with heart, courage, perseverance and nobility. Only a few could hope to match you in that regard. You Mar-Vell, belong in the realm of the living. There is still much for one such as you to do and there are those that were wounded by your passing." Thanos gestures to Rick and Mentor and says "Those are but two of whom I refer to. Elysius was hurt the gravest of all. She has never recovered from your death and lives in spiritual pain to this day. Your return would make her perhaps the happiest being in the cosmos." Thanos then points to Genis, "What of your SON, Mar-Vell? A son living in the shadow of a father he never truly knew, to live without having had the guidance and teachings of his father. A son who when faced with a daunting Legacy, did his best to live up to it to make you proud but who is hampered by his accelerated aging to adulthood, his overall lack of experience, and worse a lack of confidence."

Mar-Vell lowered his head in thought as Thanos continued "Mar-Vell, focus your Cosmic Awareness on the land of the living. Assimilate for yourself all the events that have transpired since you passed on. See for yourself the pain and anguish that is occurring! DO IT!"

Mar-Vell hesitated for a moment then nodded and turned his head as if he was gazing at something far away that only he could see. Soon the all too familiar glow of the stars began to flicker and flow over his face as he tuned his Cosmic Awareness to view the realm of life. Soon Mar-Vell's mind began to see the events that have occurred since his demise. From his funeral service to interment, to the heartbreak and grief from Elysius despite Eros' attempts to be a friend to her, to Eros' time with the Avengers, Nebula the pirate Queen, Thanos' return and subsequent gathering of the Infinity Gems only to be bested by forces gathered by Adam Warlock who had returned from the Soul Gem, to Quasar being appointed his replacement as Protector of the Universe and how Quasar faced his destined foe in the form of Maelstrom who nearly collapsed the cosmos unto itself before he was defeated, the adventures of the Avengers, X-men and other heroes of Earth, then came the joy at seeing Genis be created to carry on his name, mixed feelings as he watched Genis slowly assume the name of Captain Marvel and then become joined to Rick Jones to their eventual separation, to the appearance of Phylla and the timefold that brought her into being, to Thanos destroying and rebuilding the universe to set things right, the conflict with Annihilus and the death of Quasar and Phylla taking the Quantum Bands and finally to the New Warriors battling Nitro and their destruction at his hands that led to the conflict of heroes that has been referred to as the Civil War. Soon he becomes aware of the events of the War and of the death of Bill Foster aka Goliath at the hands of the clone of Thor, and of all the actions and decisions by the participants of the war. Mar-Vell then reviewed and focused on the conflict between Iron Man and Nitro that reveaed to Nitro that he was the one that caused Mar-Vell's ailment and Nitro's reaction to the news…After some time, Mar-Vell reverted to normal and then sank to his knees, holding his head in his hands as he tried to assess the data he had seen and to come to grips with the horror and revulsion he felt. Mentor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder even as Thanos said, "So by now you have seen and felt what has occurred since your death, Mar-Vell. Can you truly wish to remain this way any longer?"

Before Mar-Vell could speak, another voice was heard. "Its true my love. The world of the living needs you." Mar-Vell looked up to see the spirit of his first love, the Kree medical officer Una. Mar-Vell rushed to her and embraced her, "Una! How did you come to be here after all this time? Why now?" Una returned the embrace and smiled, "I have missed you greatly Mar-Vell, my love. As to why we never met here in the after life, it was my choice not the choice of Death." Mar-Vell looked at her in confusion, "I don't understand…" Una smiled again, "Mar-Vell, I know how you feel about Elysius…your feelings for her are far stronger then they ever were for me. I realized that and decided to not interfere, though I have longed to be with you again. My spirit instead normally resides with my family, but I knew of your friends being here and had to come. You are needed more in the realm of the living then you are here. Please, Mar-Vell. Go back….." With those last words, Una faded away leaving a confused and grief stricken Mar-Vell clutching at the empty space where she was. "Una……" Mentor again reached to steady Mar-Vell, but before he could speak, another voice was heard only this one was deep and resonant with the power of life behind it. "IT IS TIME!" All of them turned to see the towering manifestation of Eternity stand before them! Pip looked up and groaned "Oh, boy…"

Thanos: "Now this is indeed a rarity. Eternity doesn't ordinarily visit the realm of death."

Eternity: "But its not an impossibility. Afterall, Death does manifest in my realm, hence I too can manifest here." Eternity then gazed at Mar-Vell even as Infinity, Death and Oblivion appeared. "Mar-Vell of the Kree, you have seen all that you have seen, and know that you are needed once again. As it was when Eon appointed you as the Protector of the Universe, you must again make a choice. Do you CHOOSE to remain here in the peaceful bliss of Death, or do you CHOOSE to return to the realm of the living?"


End file.
